Harry In Wonderland
by Freedom To Exist
Summary: Et si Harry était Alice ? Mais qui serait donc les autres personnages ? Venez donc le découvrir ici ! (One-Shot) Laissez une review !


Hellow ! J'ai écris ce One Shot sous le coup d'une idée un peu foireuse x) J'ai inclus un OC ( La sœur de Lucius Malefoy, nouvelle professeur à Poudlard). Je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut cette idée alors laisser moi une review que je puisse savoir si cela vous a plus x)

* * *

Harry In Wonderland

Harry chuta, il chuta dans un long tunnel noir tournant en rond. Un long cri strident se fit entendre et Harry atterrit sur un carrelage noir ou trônait une table en bois. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille il regarda autour de lui. Merde ! Mais que ce passait-il ? Il avait suivi un lapin, un lapin roux pourtant une sorte de veille robe de bal semblable à celle que Ron portait lors du bal de Noël. D'ailleurs tous de ce lapin ressemblait à Ronald Weasley. D'un roux flamboyant, de jolie moustache implantée sur des taches de rousseurs, sa robe de soirée couverte de fanfreluche et de dentelle, Harry cherchait le lapin du regard. Avançant, il se rendit compte qu'il portait une immonde robe victorienne d'un bleu ciel accompagné d'un tablier. Il fouilla les poches du tablier en question pour y retrouver sa baguette magique. Mais où était-il ? Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il aperçut une table en vers ou une petite clé avec ailé était attaché par une chaine en argent. Une bouteille de jus de citrouille trônait juste à côté avec l'étiquette « Buvez-moi ». Harry attrapa la clé, regardant autour de lui, il y avait plusieurs portes. Sortant sa baguette, il essaya d'ouvrir les portes avec la formule « Alohomora », mais aucune ne bougea. Harry prit alors la clé et réussit à ouvrir la plus petite des portes. Mais il fallait mesurer 20 centimètres au plus pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. Harry attrapa alors la bouteille de jus de citrouille et en but son contenue. Harry devint alors plus petit qu'un Niffleur. Il se dirigea en courant vers la petite porte, mais celle-ci était à nouveau fermée. Pestant, il regarda autour de lui, une boite en verre se trouver sous la table. Harry courut jusqu'à la boite, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout, à l'intérieur une chocogrenouille ou une inscription était gravée à même le chocolat. « Mangez-moi » :

\- Mais qu'es que c'est que tout ça…Pesta Harry en ramenant ses jupons malgré lui.

Il ouvrit la petite boite et croqua un coin de la chocogrenouille. Tous d'un coup Harry se remit à grandir. Prenant la clé dans une de ses poches il but la fin du jus de citrouille. Redevenant aussi petit qu'un gnome de jardin, Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La se trouver un grand jardin ou attendait une bande de personnage plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Le lapin roux ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ron était là, accompagné de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin ?! Harry regardait son parrain pourtant une salopette bleu et une chemise rayé, puis son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, lui portant une salopette rayé et une chemise bleu. Ils souriaient sans dire un mot, juste derrière eux Harry étouffa un rire en voyant un dodo avec un gilet et un chapeau melon portant les traits de Cornelius Fudge. Le lapin roux s'avança vers lui, se hissant sur ses pattes arrière il s'adressa à un Harry encore bouche-bée :

\- Bienvenue Alice ! Il faut que nous t'emmenions voir Albusem.

\- Alice ? Harry ne régit pas, puis essuya ses lunettes à l'aide de son tablier. Les reposant sur son nez, Sirius lui faisait face il lui tendit une main :

\- Vient je vais t'escorter jusqu'à Albusem !

\- Non c'est à moi, cria Lupin en prenant l'autre bras de Harry.

\- Non ! Tu l'as déjà fait avec l'autre fois c'est à mon tour !

\- Cessez de vous disputer, lança alors le Dodo Fudge, une main crispée sur son gilet, son chapeau melon fixé sur sa tête.

Harry n'en revenait pas Black et Lupin se disputer pour l'escorter, Fudge était un dodo. Chacun attrapa un bras de Harry/Alice. Le lapin roux prit la tête de la petite compagnie, bondissant sur le côté de la route, le dodo, se tortillant dans son gilet marchait juste devant Harry, escorter par Sirus à droite et Lupin à gauche. Passant devant une rangée de fleur portant les couleurs de Gryffondor, puis de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard et enfin de Serdaigle, une chenille portant une robe mauve, des lunettes en demi-lune une longue barbe blanche, c'était Dumbledore. Il se pencha sur Harry qui le regardait avec une petite étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux. Le lapin bondit sur le champignon et murmura quelques choses à l'oreille de la chenille. Puis cette dernière se pencha encore plus en avant fixant Harry dans les yeux :

\- Te voilà enfin Alice.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Je suis très intelligent mais de là à être professeur… Tu vas devoir tuer la reine rouge Alice.

\- La reine rouge ? Demanda Harry en regardant Sirius et Remus devenir aussi pâle que son tablier.

\- On ne prononce pas son nom, cela porte malheur, mais toi tu es brave Alice alors tu trouveras le moyen de la vaincre !

Harry ne comprenait rien aux paroles nébuleuses de Dumbledore comme d'habitude. Puis soudain, un long bruit de corne se fit entendre. Harry fit volte-face, et ouvrit grand la bouche sans rien dire. Bellatrix Lestrange chevauchant Buck l'hypogriffe accompagné par Lucius Malefoy, tous deux portant des uniformes d'un rouge flamboyant, ils s'avancèrent vers Albusem, Remus et Sirius se postèrent devant lui. Sirius se pencha et cria à l'oreille d'Harry :

\- Le valet de cœur et l'as. Il faut fuir tous de suite Alice, court !

\- Quoi ?

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette magique lançant Buck à sa poursuite, suivit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry se mit à courir parmi les fleurs. Sirius courait juste derrière lui essouflé il se tourna vers Harry puis vers Lupin qui les suivait difficilement :

\- Trouve le Chapelier il est censé t'aider Alice court !

\- Quoi ? Sirius ! Je ne peux pas vous abandonner !

Mais Bellatrix venait de stupéfixé son parrain et Lucius Malefoy était en plein duel avec Lupin. Le dodo attrapa alors de sa main plumée le bras de Harry et l'entraina dans sa course suivit de près par le lapin roux. Passant devant des maisons en forme de champignons, ils arrivèrent tous face à une demi-douzaine de panneau indiquant des directions ou des pièces du château de Poudlard « Cachot » « Salle sur demande » « Grande Salle » « Pré-Au-Lard » « Ministère »…Harry regarda autour de lui puis se retourna cherchant du regard Sirius et Lupin, mais Fudge posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Ils s'en sortiront mon garçon, suit le conseil de Tweedle Black et trouve le Chapelier Fou même s'il ne t'aime pas.

\- Mais ou suis-je censé trouver ce chapelier, hurla Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien de rien.

\- Il est peux être de ce côté si ou de ce côté-là intervint une petit voix fluette.

Le lapin Weasley sauta jusqu'à la jambe de Harry, une femme, les cheveux blond en bataille de grosses lunettes rondes, des oreilles de chat d'un bleu turquoise, une longue queue touffus. C'était le professeur Nicky Malefoy ! Portant une robe asymétrique bleu électrique, elle passa devant Harry soulignant son visage à l'aide de sa queue de chat. Le lapin tapa du pied :

\- Chat de Cheshire ! Si tu es venue pour nous perdre tu peux repartir d'où tu viens ! Hurla le petit lapin.

\- Je ne suis pas ici. Je suis là, continua-t-elle en disparaissant et en réapparaissant comme flottant dans les airs. Vous cherchez le Chapelier ? Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous montrez le chemin. Mais il va falloir que vous me donniez quelques choses en échange.

Harry se frotta les yeux, le lapin roux semblait très en colère quant au dodo Fudge il dédaigner le chat du Cheshire du regard. Sirius était toujours de bon conseil même habillait avec une immonde salopette. Il regarda les grosses lunettes de Nicky Malefoy, qui continuer de virevolter dans les airs puis il sortit de sa poche ce qui restait de la chocogrenouille :

\- Non cela ne suffira pas comme paiement Alice… Autre chose !

\- Tiens ! Saleté de chat ! Lança Dodo Fudge en offrant une montre à gousset.

\- Oh ! Voilà un paiement digne de moi, accepta le chat en continua de voler. Je vous conduis voir le chapelier !

La forêt s'éclaircit alors, le Chat Malefoy faisant quelques pirouettes dans les airs montrer le chemin, disparaissant pour réapparaitre, une clairière commencer à montrer le bout de son nez. La une grande table se dressait, une dizaine de tasse de thé éparpillée un tas de friandise, mais Harry ne fit pas un pas de plus. Malefoy venait de s'envoler en direction du Chapelier, effectuant une nouvelle pirouette au-dessus de son chapeau haut de forme. Harry pâlit : c'était Rogue. Ces cheveux noirs et gras tombant sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une sorte de cape d'un noir corbeau. Il portait un costume en velours prune accessoirisé d'un nœud papillon grotesque et un chapeau haut de forme, son petit sourire sadique fixé sur ses lèvres. Le lapin tapa à nouveau du pied :

\- Méfie-toi du Chapelier

\- Et du chat, finit Fudge en faisant demi-tour. Je suis désolé mais je ne reste pas.

Harry fit quelques pas, alors que le chat passait sa longue queue autour du coup du Chapelier Rogue. Ce dernier se mit en avant et dévisagea Harry :

\- La Fameuse Alice, dit-il avec la même voix doucereuse qu'a son habitude. Assis.

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, Harry se posa sur une des chaises les plus éloignés possible du « trône » de Rogue. Face à lui se tenait une petite créature qui rassura un peu Harry, c'était Neville Longdubat, des oreilles plantés sur sa tête une queue de loir dans son dos. Juste à ces côtés, c'était Alastor Maugrey, de grande oreilles de lièvre, une redingote rapiécé son œil magique tournoyant. Le chat vola au-dessus de la table, sa robe trainant à travers les petits gâteaux, elle prit place à la gauche de Rogue et le désigna :

\- Voilà Alice, je te présente la Chapelier. Ne soit pas méchante avec lui il est bougon en ce moment, informa le Chat en passant sa queue sous le menton de Rogue.

\- Tu es en retard Alice. Encore la faute de ce lapin, commença le chapelier en lançant une tasse sur Fol œil qui l'évita et renvoya la pareil à Rogue avec une soucoupe.

\- En retard pour quoi ?!

\- POUR TUER LA REINE ROUGE ! Hurla alors Rogue IMBECILE !

Neville se leva alors à son tour, se dandinant jusqu'au Chapelier, il attrapa alors un gros morceau de gâteau :

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur Chapelier !

Retourne la d'où tu viens, cassa froidement Rogue, ce qui fit rire le chat. Il faut que tu ailles voir la Reine Blanche elle t'aidera, nous allons t'y conduire après le thé.

Mais un grand cri retentit, faisant disparaître le chat du Cheshire, obligeant Neville à ce cacher sous la table, Rogue, le visage blême jeta sur Harry sa cape noire et poisseuse. Harry commença à ce débattre mais la cape le cloué contre le sol. Il vit alors réapparaître le chat volant juste au-dessus de lui. Rogue attrapant une tasse de thé et plongea son nez crochu à l'intérieur. Des pas se firent entendre et Bellatrix réapparut en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'eux du Chapelier, l'encadrant, Nicky Malefoy reprenant place juste à côté de lui. Lucius avait les même oreilles de chat que sa sœur et s'approcha à quelques centimètres du chapelier, pointant sa baguette sur Fol Œil qui semblait complètement dingue. Bellatrix susurrait presque :

\- Nous savons qu'Alice est ici. Et que tu l'as caché encore et toujours Chapelier.

\- Toi aussi Chat de Cheshire, as-tu aidé Alice ?

\- Paye-moi et je te dirais ce que je sais, répondit le Chat croisant ses jambes en tailleurs volant juste au-dessus de son siège.

\- TRAITRE, Hurla alors Fol Œil sortant de sa torpeur.

Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy ne semblait pas voir Harry. La cape de Rogue était peux être une cape d'invisibilité ? Lucius se pencha au-dessus de la table saisissant un petit four, il passa une main sur les oreilles de sa sœur avant de se retourner vers Bellatrix :

\- On les emmène tous. Le Chapelier, le Loir et également ce lièvre cinglée, toi aussi le chat.

\- Bye bye, murmura Nicky Malefoy en donnant un baiser sur la joue du Chapelier puis en disparaissant.

Harry regarda Lucius Malefoy emmenait Rogue, Fol Œil et Neville. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne retrouva l'usage de ses mouvements une fois que tous furent partie. Que faire ? Il ne savait pas. Rogue avait parlé de la Reine Blanche et le Chat s'était enfuit. Il regarda autour de lui une fois relever et aperçût au loin une silhouette féminine qui se glissait vers lui. Au bout d'un moment Harry reconnus Hermione. Parait d'une longue robe blanche, une couronne d'or sur sa tête. Accompagné par le professeur McGonagall, Hermione se pencha vers lui, le lapin roux sortit alors de sous la table et le chat refit son apparition. Hermione salua poliment Harry :

\- Alice, te voilà enfin. Il faut vite que tu viennes avec nous pour que l'on puisse te donner l'arme qui tuera la Reine rouge.

\- Hermione ?! Je… Qu'es qu'il se passe ?

\- Le chapelier a été capturé. Il est devenu fou… Quand à toi Chat du Cheshire, tu as encore fuit le combat.

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de me mettre en danger… Maintenant il faut qu'Alice tue la Reine. Je vous observerais…De loin, expliqua Malefoy avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

\- Alice. Voici ce qui te permettra de tuer la Reine Rouge, expliqua Hermione en tendant à Harry une baguette magique étincelante.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien à rien, mais cette reine rouge devait être terrible. Mais Harry se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas que Rogue, mais aussi Fol œil et Neville. Il se tourna vers Hermione et attrapa la baguette magique :

\- La reine détint Neville et Maugrey !

\- Qui ? Demanda Alors Hermione sa grosses robe blanche volant dans un courant d'air

\- Le lièvre et la souris !

\- Ah ! Oui…Ne t'en fais pas Alice, nous avons des amis au sein du château de la Reine. Nous les sauverons lorsque tu t'introduiras dans la château.

\- M'introduire dans le château ? Répéta Harry

\- Oui, le Chapelier t'a laissé sa cape d'invisibilité ! Commenta alors le professeur McGonagall

\- La duchesse à raison Alice.

Harry attrapa alors la cape d'invisibilité de Rogue et la déposa sur ses épaules. Hermione lui lança un regard victorieux. Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se dirigea vers la table du chapelier et aperçût une botte similaire à celle utilisée lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Hermione lui lança un regard conquérant et Harry attrapa le porte au loin pour atterrir directement dans le parc de la reine rouge. Harry s'empressa de ramener la cape de Rogue sur ses épaules et sur sa tête, intérieurement il espérait se tromper sur l'identité de la reine rouge. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit lui. Ce faufilant à travers les jardins il aperçût une petite troupe de personne composait du Chapelier, Du Chat du Cheshire du Valet de Cœur et de Lucius Malefoy. Harry se releva un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir la Reine de cœur espérant toujours. Mais ce qu'il vu le laissa bouche bée.

La Reine était là, portant un pantalon de cuir rouge, ainsi qu'une longue cape de la même couleur, de petites lunettes en forme de cœur, la reine jouait au croquet. Nicky Malefoy applaudit tournant toujours en l'air en compagnie du chapelier. Harry se releva, il fallait l'affronter oui. Il retira la cape d'invisibilité et se rua devant la reine. Celle-ci éclata de rire, un petit rire nerveux, elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry, mais ce dernier fut le premier a jeter un sort contre la reine qui s'immobilisa d'un coup. Tombant à la renverse, Lucius Malefoy fut immobilisé par Rogue et Bellatrix commencer à être rouge de colère, mais elle vu vite stupéfixer par Fol Œil et ses grandes oreilles.

\- La reine était au sol et cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Harry se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire, c'était Albusem, qui voler autour de lui :

\- Tu l'as vaincu. C'est normal. Tu étais l'Elu !

L'élu ? Harry regarda le corps inerte de Drago Malefoy dans cet habit rouge, il voulut d'approcher de lui mais une épaisse fumée noire brouilla sa vue et il poussa un grand cri avant de se réveiller dans son lit du dortoir des Gryffondor. En sueur il regarda Ron, qui le fixait avec des yeux rond :

\- Ron ! Tu…étais un lapin…Malefoy la reine rouge…Hermione et Bellatrix et aussi Sirius Lupin Rogue et Lucius et Nicky Malefoy tous des animaux des reines !

\- Rendors toi mon pauvre Harry…

Mais Harry regarda autour de lui de longue minute, cherchant le lapin roux ou encore le chapelier fou…

* * *

Voilà x) laissez moi votre avis ça compte beaucoup pour moi !


End file.
